Dream Weavers
by x.o.stitches.x.o
Summary: Kurogane has been having dreams about our favorite mage, but what happens when the dreams become a little too real. KuroxFai, Rated M for lemons and language


**Dream Weavers**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, characters belong to CLAMP ='(

This is my first fan-fiction so, please, just humor me and be nice.

Since I am the ultimate yaoi fangirl, this will be smutty =)

BEWARE! SEXY GUYS HAVING YUMMY SEX AHEAD!

NO LIKEY, NO READY! =)

Reviews are awesome! =P

x.o.x.o Stitches 3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trees' crimson red leaves littered the dimly lit street, drifting further away every time a cool breeze stirred. This country, Selena, it's a lot like Nihon in the autumn. In fact, much of this world was similar to Nihon, but nothing could compare to home. The home that seems more distant, nowa days, than ever before. Not because I've given up hope on returning, hell would sooner freeze over. No, that's not it, but the memories of home, the ones I once held so dear, seem to be drifting to the back of my mind more and more. As if something, or more accurately someone, is over shadowing them. And I know exactly who that person is.

Whenever I envision the sakura (ooh la la =P) trees of Nihon that, at this time of year, would be giving their blossoms to the fall wind, to be carried all over the country. Whenever I picture about them, he's standing beneath them, his blonde tresses blowing in the wind. Whenever I imagine myself ruling the lands of Suwa, as my father once had, I see him at my side, his beautiful, immaculate sapphire eyes staring out into the distance. But he doesn't only appear in my memories of home or in my future aspirations, but my every waking thought! But my waking thoughts aren't the big problem. It's the dreams. I would love to call them nightmares, to say that I didn't enjoy them, but I'd be blatantly lying to myself.

They always start the same way. With a single brush, a tap, a small, insignificant touch. It all starts a chain reaction of every nerve in my body, setting them all ablaze. He means to tease me, and he does just that. Normally, I would just pull away, and give an angry outburst, to not alert the others, including the stupid mage, of my desire for more of the touch. But not today. I grab his arm, and pull him down until his face is mere inches from mine. He stares at me in complete confusion, his blue eyes searching for an explanation in my garnet ones. I tighten my grip and give him the most lust-filled, sensual stare I can muster, he trembles.

I see the kids and the manjuu out of the corner of my eye, watching fearfully, for my next move. I lowered my mouth to his ear and whispered, "you're going to finish what you started". I run my tongue along the shell of his ear just before I pull away, he lets a small moan escape his mouth. I walk towards the bedroom we're forced to share and i hear him put on his best lying act for the kids.

"Don't worry, mommy and daddy are just having a slight argument. I'll take care of it."

I'm leaning against the wall when he enters the bedroom. I beckon him to me with a glance. I run my hungry eyes over his thin frame as he walks, his eyes seem hesitant, but his legs take long strides. When he reaches me, he's staring at the floor. I raise his head with my hand, he leans into the touch. I lower and rest my forehead against his and say, "im tired of hiding," and with this, I cover his mouth with my own.

He tenses, but soon relaxes and begins to move his mouth against mine. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, he grants me entrance to his hot cavern. Our tongues move together perfectly. In the back of my mind I hear that damned witch going on about fate. We break apart only when the need for oxygen becomes too great. He grips my arms for support, as I wrap them around his slender waist. He presses his face to my chest and speaks breathlessly, "Kurogane, what are we doing?"

I'm slightly shocked at the use of my proper name, considering I could never get the mage to say it before. I reply, "Something we should've done a long time ago." I pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bed, where I place him on his back gently. Looking at him now, blushing, eyes hazed in pleasure, chest steadily rising and falling, there's only one thing I can say, "Beautiful."

"No, I'm far from it." He turns his face away from me as he says this. I crawl over to hover over him, and turn him back to face me.

"You're beautiful, there's no arguing that point, do you understand?" I give him a hard stare. There will be no more lies. Not to ourselves and not to each other. He nods and smiles and, as usual, it's a façade. I kiss him, anything to get that damned fake smile off his face. He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling us as close as possible. I deepen the kiss as I begin to unbutton his shirt slowly. He whines into my mouth, not appreciating my teasing, but I keep my pace. I want him screaming in the end.

Just as I finish unbuttoning, we finally separate for air, and I begin trailing kisses down his soft, ivory neck. The sounds he's making are absolutely heavenly, sending chills down my spine, straight down to my aching need. I reach the place where his neck and shoulder meet, I nibble and suck on it gently. He takes a sharp intake of breath, only to release it in a sultry moan, it's pure music to my ears. I pull away, admiring proudly the mark I just left, a small reminder of who he belongs to. I moved down to his nipples, tweaking one between my fingers, before taking it in my mouth. He arched his back into my touch, letting out a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan. I smirk as I move to give the other hard bud the same treatment.

"Kuro…gane! St-Stop! W-we…ah…can't…do…th…this!" He manages to get out.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself." I say, cupping his erection through his pants, rubbing it gently. He moans, before he reaches down and grabs my wrist, halting my movements. I look up at him, only to see his bangs, damp with sweat, covering his eyes.

"Kurogane…" he says seriously, a slight tremor in his voice. "Do you love me?" The question takes me aback. I pull my wrist from his grasp and back away for a minute, as if I had just been smacked. I can't believe what I had been asked. I glance back at him, and see a single tear running down his face. I quickly resume my place over him and move his bangs from his face. I look into his eyes and realize, he's serious. He really doesn't know. I lower myself and kiss the unshed tears from his eyes.

I stroke his cheek with my thumb and say, "I don't love you," more tears fall. "I adore you." His eyes snap open, taking in what I've said. He opens his mouth to say something, but I muffle it with a kiss. When we break apart, he grabs my shoulders tightly, as if he were holding on for dear life.

"I love you, so much. Gods, I love you!" he says in between the kisses he's placing on my cheeks, mouth and neck.

"I love you too baka." I remove the rest of his clothes, and my own, and slide down his slender body. I reach up and place three fingers at his mouth, and tell him to suck. He takes the digits into his mouth, and begins to suck and lick them sensually. Only when I can't take it anymore and I think they're well lubricated, do I remove them from his hot, teasing mouth. I spread his legs, and run my tongue along the inside of his thighs before saying, "This is gonna feel a little uncomfortable at first." He nods. I slip a finger into his opening and he tenses a bit. He's mewling and moaning, clutching the bed sheets in his hands. Feeling that he had gotten used to the first finger, I slipped a second in, and began to scissor them, preparing him for what was to come. He yelped in slight pain at the new intrusion, so I start to pump them in and out searching for his spot.

"AHH! OH GODS Kurogane!!! Oh gods that felt so good!" Found it. "Again… please… do that again!" I gently continue to caress it while I give the underside of his cock a long lick before taking it into my mouth, his long, slender fingers find their way into my hair, pulling slightly. Alternating between sucking the shaft and licking the slit, I knew he was nearing his limit. "Kurogane! Ahh… O…oh my gods, Kurogane! P-please…please stop! If… y-you keep g-going…I'll… I'll c-come!"

"Come Fai, come for me." His fingers grip my hair tighter as I continue my ministrations. His body convulses, and he comes, sending his warm essence down my throat. I swallow the last of it, then raise myself to kiss him, allowing him to taste himself on my tongue. I settle myself between his legs and ask, "Are you sure?" He nods, and I lean down to kiss him again, as I slowly push in. He gasps in pain. "Do you want me to stop?" I whisper against his lips.

"No….please, don't stop…." I kiss him again, trying to distract him from the pain, as I push the rest of myself in. He screams into my mouth, but I swallow it with another kiss. My body is begging me to slam into his hot, tight, amazing cavern, but I remain still, waiting for him to adjust.

A few minutes later, I hear him whisper, "…m-move." I pull out a bit, then press myself into him again, working us slowly into a rhythm. He sighs with pleasure as tears roll down his cheeks, tears of pure joy. I start kissing him, moving my tongue over everything I can reach, his collarbone, chest and neck. I pick up the pace, slamming into him harder.

"…I love you!" I say between clenched teeth. "Oh my…I fucking love you…" I push into him harder and faster, trying to put as much emotion into each thrust as possible. He starts moaning my name like a sex-god, over and over again until a loud screech fills his voice. Once again, I've found his prostate. The shriek becomes louder and louder until he's practically screaming, just like I wanted. "You…you know, if y-you keep…screaming…like…that…the k-kids…will hear…you." I tell him as I continue to abuse his prostate. His already firm grip on my forearms tightens, as he throws his head back and screams again.

"W-would y-you..Ahh!…th-think…any…Oh god!…L-less o-of…me as…a…mother…fuck!…I-if I…said I…I d-didn't…care…oh fuck me!" I smirked.

"Of course…not…and….with pleasure…" I continue to thrust into him harder, slamming into his spot mercilessly. My hands are gripping his hips so tightly, they're probably going to leave bruises, but I cant help myself. "God…Fuck!….You're…so…tight!…So fucking….good!"

"Kuro…gane!…I-I cant…take….much more!" Feeling I was close to my climax as well, I picked up the pace and reached between our bodies, and began to pump his erection in time with my thrusts. "Oh god!…AHH!…Kurogane!…Oh…God!…I'm…I'm COMING!…AHH!" and true to his word, he shot his warm liquid between our stomachs. Feeling his walls tense around me, it's too much, I come.

"Oh…Fuck FAI!" I ride out the final waves of my orgasm, then collapse on top of him. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he strokes my hair. " I…love…you…" I punctuate each word with a soft kiss to his chest, he giggles.

"I love you too, Kuro-sama." For once, I let the nickname go, and fell asleep in his loving arms.

Yep, always the same. Then I have to wake up, deal with the raging hard on that the dream induced and then go deal with the instigator of the dream in question! But this time it was different. For one thing, I wasn't aroused, which was odd. For another, the instigator was sleeping in my arms, which was even odder! I try to wake myself up but, then the thought enters my mind, "_It was real!_" I go to sit at the foot of the bed, head in my hands. "Oh god, what did we do?"

I feel slender arms wrap around my neck, and a pair of lips against my ear say, "Something we should've done a long time ago."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well there's the first chapter! =) I didn't take me as long as i thought, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Reviews make me write faster! =)


End file.
